


Никому не верь! (Fool For You)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: — Ты... знаешь, какой день сегодня? — тихо спросил Джон.— Ты сам же сказал, первое апреля, — ответил Шерлок.— А что такое первое апреля?— Хм... ну, в этом году это вторник, — ответил Шерлок.Вот уж, воистину, нерешаемая задачка.





	Никому не верь! (Fool For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401175) by [k8erwaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8erwaul/pseuds/k8erwaul). 



Шерлок Холмс неподвижно лежал на диване в течение почти восьми часов. Тело, конечно, возмущалось, но мозг еще не выработал никакого плана.

Проблема появилась в день рождения Шерлока, когда Джон раздвинул рамки традиционного празднования годовщины его существования.

Он сам испек пирог без помощи миссис Хадсон и профессиональных пекарей, и пирог оказался превосходным. Он приготовил необыкновенно вкусный обед, и Шерлок съел целых две порции. Он купил Шерлоку подарки! Да, во множественном числе! После того как Шерлок с нетерпением сорвал обертку с новых часов, перчаток и билетов на концерт классической музыки, Джон вытащил его в паб, где их ждали гости: Лестрейд, Молли с бойфрендом, миссис Хадсон, Майк Стэмфорд, даже Салли Донован. У всех были глупые шляпы и транспаранты. При виде входящего Шерлока они со смехом запели, желая ему многая лета. А потом, после празднования, Джон отвел Шерлока домой и устроил фееричный секс, сделав тридцать девятый день рождения Шерлока поистине незабываемым событием.

Теперь Шерлок понимал, почему люди так старались отмечать дни рождения.

Но это было в январе. Прошло почти три месяца, и Шерлоку нужно было что-то _предпринять_. Проблема была в том, что он не имел понятия, что именно.

Всякий раз, когда он думал о том дне и Джоне, грудь сжимало как в тисках. А затем он подумал о следующем годе, о послеследующем годе, о всех последующих годах и о том, как сильно он хочет проводить все свои дни рождения с Джоном, пусть они и не будут такими насыщенными событиями и идеальными, как тридцать девятый. Даже если тридцать девятый навсегда останется _лучшим_ днем рождения, он хочет все свои годовщины провести с Джоном. И не только. Он хочет быть рядом все дни рождения Джона и делать для него то же самое. Летом Джону стукнет сорок два, и Шерлок уже начал готовить это событие.

Ему нужно было как-то озвучить свои желания Джону. Да, их отношения были моногамными, но они никогда их не обсуждали. Они стали партнерами как само собой разумеющееся, но Шерлок внезапно обнаружил, что очень хочет об этом поговорить.

К сожалению, Джон не был мастаком в «разговорах об эмоциях», посему Шерлок знал, что требуется осторожность. Вопрос был весьма деликатным. Шерлок не имел права рисковать достигнутым, но очень хотел донести до Джона свои планы на долгосрочную перспективу.

Он мечтал о том, что уйдет с Джоном на пенсию. Они будут стареть вместе, заведут пчел и собаку, и Шерлока даже дрожь пробила от мощи этого желания.

— Ты собираешься сегодня вставать? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, погрузившись в более важные размышления. Он услышал, как Джон вздохнул нежно и раздраженно и начал звонить в ресторан по поводу еды навынос.

— Я заказываю еду, и тебе лучше ее съесть, — раздалось из кухни.

Должен же существовать способ рассказать Джону о его мыслях! Но не просто _сказать_ , ведь несмотря на неспособность поговорить о глубоких чувствах, Джон был романтиком. Он должен _показать_ Джону. Он должен устроить Джону шоу. Надо, чтобы Джон увидел, что никто — ни Сара, ни Мэри, ни Джаннет, — никогда не сравнятся с Шерлоком Холмсом.

Но как?

//

Он решил с кем-нибудь проконсультироваться. В конце концов, Шерлок сам был консультантом и знал ценность мнения со стороны. Впрочем, это знание не сильно обостряло его желание спрашивать.

Около двадцати секунд он выбирал между Лестрейдом или Майком Стэмфордом, затем остановился на Лестрейде, которого знал лучше и мнению которого доверял больше. Хоть брак инспектора и трещал по швам, у него была масса теоретических знаний.

На следующий день, когда Джон ушел на работу, Шерлок отправился в Скотленд-Ярд и прошел прямиком в кабинет Лестрейда.

— Мне нужна помощь, — сказал он, и Лестрейд побледнел. Шерлок раздраженно вздохнул и закатил глаза. — Ради бога, не по поводу сокрытия трупа. 

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд заметно расслабился. — Чем могу помочь? В прошлый раз ты решил, что все мои дела скучны.

— Я не о деле, — заявил Шерлок. — О Джоне.

— О Джоне?

— _Да._

— Тебе нужна _помощь._.. с Джоном?

— Да.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Господи ты боже мой! — Шерлок сел. Очевидно, консультация займет несколько часов. — Да! Мне нужна помощь с Джоном.

— Не понимаю.

— Ясно, — Шерлок сделал паузу. — Помнишь мой день рождения?

Лестрейд усмехнулся.

— Частично, — сказал он. — К концу малость опьянел, но ключевые моменты в голове остались.

— Это был... хороший день, — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Лестрейда.

— Ты хочешь подготовить Джону день рождения?

— Я уже сделал это давным-давно, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Нет, я... хочу поблагодарить его.

— Ну, значит, надо подойти к нему и сказать: «Спасибо за потрясающий день рождения!» Впрочем, если ты этого еще не сделал, хреноватистый из тебя бойфренд.

— Нет, — прорычал Шерлок сквозь зубы в расстройстве. — Я хочу своими действиями объяснить Джону, что благодарен за его усилия и хочу провести с ним все последующие дни рождения.

Лестрейд с улыбкой уставился на него, выглядя настолько счастливым, что Шерлок смешался.

— Боже мой! — воскликнул инспектор.

— Что?

— Ты хочешь сделать Джону предложение!

Ах, вот оно. Шерлок так и знал, что что-то упустил, что-то из области массовой культуры. Брак.

— Полагаю, это... было бы хорошим способом выразить чувства, — согласился он.

— Тебе нужна помощь в планировании? Некоторых заносит по полной — пение, флешмобы, но я не знаю, понравится ли Джону, — начал Лестрейд. — Может, стоит пойти более традиционным путем? Ужин. Кольцо в шампанском. Все такое прочее.

— И зачем, бога ради, класть кольцо в напиток, который сделает его липким?

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— Так делают.

— Мне нужно, чтобы все было просто, — решительно сказал Шерлок. — Джону неуютно с чрезмерными проявлениями эмоций. Нужно нечто, согласующееся с его романтизмом, но ничего слишком... экстремального.

— Похоже, ты и сам неплохо справляешься, — сказал Лестрейд.

— Ты думаешь?

— Да.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Получив благословение Лестрейда, он ощутил уверенность. Он и сам все вычислил. В конце концов, он же был гением.

//

Подготовка заняла чуть менее недели. Шерлок заказал столик у Анджело, вычистил гостиную и кухню. Лабораторное оборудование было вымыто и расставлено по местам. В холодильнике не было абсолютно никаких образцов. Он даже _вытер пыль_ в их спальне.

— Мы идем ужинать, — заявил он Джону, только что вошедшему в дверь после работы.

— Вот как?

— Да.

— Хорошо. У меня есть время переодеться?

— Если хочешь. Не торопись.

— Если нет спешки, приму душ, — сказал Джон. — Сегодня на меня стошнило ребенка. 

Шерлок рассмеялся, Джон слегка улыбнулся, расслабился и двинулся к ванной.

Час спустя Шерлок и вымытый Джон вышли на улицу.

— К Анджело? — спросил Джон.

— Ммм, — сказал Шерлок.

— Я заметил, что ты прибрался в доме.

— Поразительно, Джон, — сказал Шерлок. — Тебе пора записываться в консультирующие детективы.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Признателен за оценку, — сказал он. — Но я лишь констатировал факт и дал тебе положительное подкрепление. Вдруг ты привыкнешь? — Шерлок фыркнул. — Да, я слишком многого хочу.

Шерлок открыл перед Джоном дверь, и они прошли к своему обычному столику, за которым ужинали в первый вечер, когда встретились. Шерлок под столом коснулся коленом ноги Джона, заслужив удивленный взгляд. Они никогда не ласкались на публике, но затем Джон улыбнулся и поддержал игру, отчего внутри у Шерлока все перевернулось от радости.

Шерлок заказал вино.

— Ты серьезно? Сейчас же вторник! — сказал Джон.

— Хочу нас побаловать, — улыбнулся Шерлок. Джон поднял руки в жесте побежденного и взял бокал.

Джон заказал пармиджану из цыпленка, Шерлок — креветки с феттучини. Они разговаривали и смеялись, и Шерлоку не было скучно ни секунды. Он весь вечер касался коленом ноги Джона и упивался мыслью о скорой помолвке, а потом и скорой свадьбе, после которой Шерлоку никогда не придется беспокоиться о том, что Джон не знает о его чувствах.

Когда они закончили с ужином, Шерлок помог Джону надеть пальто, а по дороге домой держал за руку.

— Это похоже на настоящее свидание, — сказал Джон.

— Это не _похоже_ на настоящее свидание, — Шерлок закатил глаза, а Джон тихо рассмеялся.

— Мы просто не часто ходим на свидания, — и он сжал руку Шерлока.

Вернувшись домой, Шерлок решил приготовить чай. Он так редко этим занимался, что Джон без возражений с довольным вздохом развалился в кресле. Шерлок сильно шумел, скрывая факт извлечения коробочки с кольцом из-за микроволновой печи. Он достал чайный сервиз, а не просто кружки. Приготовил чай так, как нравилось Джону, и разлил по чашкам.

— Ничего себе ты напрягся сегодня! — засмеялся Джон. — Интересно, к чему все придет. — Он сделал глоток чая.

— Это, безусловно, к чему-то придет, — ответил Шерлок. Момент был самый что ни на есть удачный — ведь Джон сам задал нужное направление. Шерлок нащупал в кармане коробочку и опустился на одно колено.

— Джон, — сказал он, и тот широко распахнул глаза. — Джон, я просто... хотел сказать, что после моего последнего дня рождения стало очевидно, что мы с тобой... подходим друг другу настолько идеально, насколько это вообще возможно для двоих. Я хотел сообщить, что серьезно отношусь к нашим отношениям, и спрашиваю, не выйдешь ли ты за меня замуж, чтобы мы получили налоговые льготы, могли посещать друг друга в больнице без помощи моего брата, и были уверенными в нашей верности друг другу без необходимости задавать вопросы. Что ты думаешь? — Шерлок вытащил коробочку и открыл ее, демонстрируя серебряный ободок простой формы.

Джон уставился на него в полном изумлении, затем внезапно нахмурился и стиснул зубы.

— Я не могу... поверить тебе, — прорычал он.

— Что? — смущенно спросил Шерлок. Такого ответа он не ожидал и начал нервничать. Похоже, где-то случилась промашка.

— Ты... самый большой _негодяй_ , которого я когда-либо встречал, — начал Джон. — Я знаю, ты считаешь себя выше плебеев и их бесполезных развлечений, но мне казалось, что я не вхожу в этот список. Что ж, значит я ошибся.

Теперь Шерлок испугался.

— О чем ты говоришь? Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж!

— Брось, Шерлок! — отрезал Джон. — Я просек твою шутку задолго до финала. Еще раз спасибо за манипулирование моими чувствами ради демонстрации твоего великого ума! Ха-ха, как смешно. Я иду _спать_. Спасибо за прекрасный _вечер_! Это точно было _похоже_ на настоящее свидание!

Джон начал подниматься, но Шерлок оказался быстрее, вскочил на ноги и преградил путь. Захлопнув коробочку, спрятал ее в карман.

— Джон, подожди, пожалуйста, послушай, я ничего не понимаю, — воскликнул он, хватая Джона за руки. — Пожалуйста, объясни, почему ты злишься!

— Почему я злюсь? — Джон невесело рассмеялся. — Хм, возможно, потому, что мой гребаный _бойфренд_ , который ни разу не сказал что-то типа «я тебя люблю» или «ты для меня весь мир», или даже «я ценю твою чертову дружбу», сделал мне предложение _первого апреля_!

— И что?

— Что? — Джон уставился на него. — Я не могу тебе поверить!

— Почему первое апреля имеет такое значение? Я упустил какую-то дату? Мне надо было сказать «я люблю тебя», прежде чем делать предложение? Джон, _что я сделал не так_?

Выражение лица Джона изменилось. Он долго смотрел на Шерлока, и тот ждал. Терпеливо. Ему нужно было знать, что он сделал не так, чтобы в следующий раз исправиться.

— Ты... знаешь, какой день сегодня? — тихо спросил Джон.

— Ты сам же сказал, первое апреля, — ответил Шерлок.

— А что такое первое апреля?

— Хм... ну, в этом году это вторник, — ответил Шерлок. Сделал паузу. — День смерти Уильяма Фредерика Хорри. Он убил свою жену и был первым человеком, которого повесили методом длинной петли в 1872 году.

Джон с изумлением уставился на него.

— Шерлок, это День дурака, — резко сказал Джон. — Сегодня дурачатся и шутят над людьми! Вопят друзьям «первый апрель — никому не верь» и сваливают! 

Эта информация придавила Шерлока по полной программе.

— О боже!

— Вот именно, — сказал Джон. — Впрочем, я должен был сообразить, что ты это удалил. Для тебя это не особенно важно.

— Почему же... Кто-то может совершить очень умное преступление и попытаться выдать его за шутку в такой день, — возразил Шерлок. 

— Какой позор, что никто до этого не додумался. — усмехнулся Джон, затем посерьезнел и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Значит, ты говорил правду? О налогах и... чувствах?

Шерлок приблизился, обнял Джона за шею и прижался губами к его губам.

— Я был честен в каждом слове, — он снова поцеловал Джона, и тот моментально обнял его в ответ и тоже крепко поцеловал.

— Ты, черт побери, идиот! — сказал Джон. — Конечно, я выйду за тебя замуж. И это не первоапрельский розыгрыш.

Шерлок снова поцеловал Джона. Теперь, когда они стали помолвлены, ситуация начала выправляться. 

— Подожди! — он отстранился, достал коробочку, вытащил кольцо и надел на палец Джона. Кольцо село идеально. 

— В прошлые выходные я вывел размер кольца, когда твои пальцы были у меня во рту, — объяснил Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся. Обхватил ладонями лицо Шерлока и снова пылко поцеловал. Ощущение прохлады металла на щеке очень понравилось Шерлоку.

— Ты знаешь?..

— Возможно, — перебил его Шерлок, и Джон закатил глаза.

— Ты _знаешь, что_?..

— Что?

— Что ты сумасшедший! — заявил Джон. — И я люблю тебя. Теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я хотел заняться с моим женихом любовью.

— Не возражаю, — Шерлок понизил голос, что очень заводило Джона. Зрачки его расширились, дыхание сбилось, и Шерлок в один момент очутился на полу. Джон стянул с него рубашку, провел руками по телу и начал целовать шею.

— _Гребаный_... — удалось сказать Шерлоку, прежде чем Джон завладел его губами.

— Сейчас у нас предполагается веселый секс, — обозначил Джон, снимая свитер и рубашку. — Скоро поженимся, и у нас будет скучный замужний секс. 

Шерлок рассмеялся — это было неверно на сто процентов, но настрой Джона ему понравился.

Шерлок не успел сообразить, что происходит, как Джон расстегнул его брюки и обхватил член губами.

— Господи, Джон, _господи_ , — простонал Шерлок. Ощущение от губ Джона было великолепным, и только что они приняли решение делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь, о чем Шерлок никогда не пожалеет.

Джон улыбнулся. 

— Награда за отличное предложение, прозвучавшее весьма в _твоем_ стиле, — и Джон начал медленно поглаживать Шерлока, используя слюну вместо смазки. — Ты нечаянно сделал предложение в день, известный ложью и обманом, ты упомянул _налоги_ и своего _брата_ , прося моей руки и сердца, — Джон провел по члену языком. — Ты сильно разозлил меня, впрочем, ты всегда так поступаешь, — Джон коснулся пальцами губ Шерлока, и тот, не раздумывая, начал их посасывать. — Но ты купил кольцо. И устроил нам свидание, сделал мне чай, — Джон вернулся к стратегическим местам, и Шерлок заскулил от нетерпения. — Ты говорил о своей любви ко мне, — Джон погрузил внутрь Шерлока один палец.

— О, черт побери, Джон, Джон, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Черт, черт, _черт_!

— Ты попросил меня выйти за тебя замуж, — сказал Джон, присоединяя другой палец к первому.

«Ох, уж эти медики, — подумал Шерлок. — Точно знают, где искать нужные места».

Пальцы Джона приласкали простату, и сознательные мысли в голове Шерлока сменил поток ругательств.

Джон держал его в своих руках и в своей власти, казалось, вечность. Он дразнил его лаской так долго, что Шерлок начал молить об освобождении.

— Джон, Джон, Джон, _пожалуйста_ , — воскликнул он, и Джон повиновался. Оргазм накрыл Шерлока, заставив тело запеть в удовольствии.

Когда он пришел в себя, Джон размазывал сперму Шерлока по своему члену. Хоть Шерлок и ощущал себя сделанным из желе, он умудрился сесть и накрыть своей рукой руку Джона. Тот вцепился в волосы Шерлока и притянул его в поцелуй, кончив буквально через мгновение.

— Черт, — прошептал Джон.

— Ммм, — согласился Шерлок, положив голову на плечо Джона и покрывая его ключицу легчайшими поцелуями.

— Помоемся? — тихо спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул, позволяя поднять себя на ноги. На ослабевших коленях добрел до ванной. Они быстро приняли душ (Шерлок чуть не уснул на ходу) и легли в постель.

Джон заключил Шерлока в объятия.

— Хороший был день? — пробормотал Шерлок в полусне. Он жутко устал от череды недель планирования идеального вечера для Джона.

— Неплохой, — Джон поцеловал его в лоб.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Шерлок и почувствовал, как Джон улыбнулся.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Джон.

— Ты для меня весь мир, — продолжил Шерлок, — и я ценю твою чертову дружбу! 

Джон звонко хихикнул как всегда, когда был искренне счастлив. Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Тебя тем же концом, сумасшедший, — ответил Джон. — А теперь спать! Утром надо начинать подготовку к свадьбе. 

И Шерлок обнаружил, что все его страхи навсегда исчезли.


End file.
